


The Mirror

by nwtons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter References, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt are wandering around the castle, exploring, when they stumble upon a forbidden room where they find the Mirror of Erised!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

Thomas is too bloody curious for his own good. And Newt's, too, come to think of it. Unfortunately, he's also very persuasive, and Newt can never find it in himself to say "no" to his best friend, no matter how much trouble he's bound to get into because of it.

It is because of these simple facts, that Newt finds himself spending a perfectly good afternoon of his winter break roaming the forbidden corridors of the Hogwarts castle, Thomas pulling him by the hand and talking animatedly about how exciting this is. 

"I bet we'll find something really cool!", he says, looking over his shoulder at Newt, who frowns and trips a little in his haste to keep up. 

He sighs, "Or, as per usual, you'll get us in trouble." 

Thomas snickers but doesn't reply, because he knows- they both do- that Newt is right. 

They turn a corner and come across a big steel door that appears to be locked. Thomas grins, widely, as if he's just found a giant stash of candy that he doesn't have to share with anyone. He approaches the door, wand in-hand, and mutters "Alohamora", just in case. There's a quet click, and the door slides open silently, just far enough to let them squeeze through. 

"Come on!", Thomas laughs, grabbing Newt's hand, again, and pulling him inside. 

The door slams shut behind them, and Newt jumps in both surprise and fear. 

They've found themselves in a ginormous room, with a ceiling as high as the one in the Great Hall. Except this room is dark and dusty, with dirty windows and spider webs stretching along the walls and high pillars. 

Thomas whistles and wanders off, running his hands along the walls and crouching down to pick something up off the floor. Newt rolls his eyes and starts walking around, too, figuring he might as well explore this mysterious room a little bit before they eventually get caught and punished. 

He walks aimlessly, nose scrunched in disapproval at how filthy this room is. It's as if no one has been in here for  _decades_ , or  _longer_ , even. 

From behind him, Newt hears Thomas shout, "This is so cool!", but he doesn't turn around to see what his friend is doing. 

Instead, he stares, wide-eyed, at the sight in front of him. 

There' in the middle of the room, stands a lonely mirror. Its glass is stained, and Newt can see a few small cracks. But that's not the weird part. 

He doesn't see himself in the reflection. 

Instead, he sees his mother. His mother, who had died three years ago. Standing there, smiling at him, her honey-brown eyes looking back at his own, wide and just a little bit sad. 

He gasps, approaching the mirror and bringing his hands up to it, touching the glass to make sure that it's real. 

"Tommy!", he yells, kneeling on the floor by his mother's feet, staring up at her with tears streaming down his face. "Thomas! Get your bloody ass over here! Hurry!"

He hears footsteps approaching, and then Thomas is standing next to him, looking scared and confused. He puts a hand on Newt's shoulder and squeezes it. 

"What's wrong?", he asks, sounding a little panicked at seeing his best friend crying. 

"Look at the reflection!" 

Thomas raises an eyebrow and looks up, but he doesn't react. "What? It's just a mirror.", he says. 

"No it  _isn't_ , bloody  _look_  at it!"

"Newt, I'm  _looking_! All I see is you and me, but... You're standing up. You're just standing next to me." 

He crouches down and shakes Newt, who's leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the mirror, still crying, by the shoulders. 

"I see my mother!", he sobs, "She's  _right there_!"

"Newt..."

"I know what you're gonna say, Tommy.", Newt mutters, hanging his head, he sits back and looks up at the mirror, tears staining his cheeks and making them flushed a light red. He glances at Thomas, who's staring at him with an expression of pure sadness and worry, and he can't bare to look at him anymore, so he looks back at his mother. "I know she's gone." 

Thomas sighs and sits down next to him, frowning. "Why can't I see her?" 

"No idea.", Newt replies, rubbing his eyes and wiping the tears away. 

"Maybe it shows you the person you miss the most.", Thomas guesses, but quickly dismisses the idea. He doesn't miss Newt. He's sitting right next to him. 

Newt shrugs and stares at the ground. 

They sit there, silently, for a few minutes. Thomas wracking his brain for a possible explanation for this strange mirror, and Newt too afraid to look back up and see his mother's face, too sad to do so again. If he looks, he might never be able to turn his back and walk out of this room. 

"Well, maybe it just shows us what we wanna see.", Thomas supplies after another beat of silence. His eyebrows are pulled together in concentration, and he's tapping his fingers on the dusty concrete floor. 

Newt shakes his head and looks at him. "Why would you see me, then?" 

 _Uh oh_. 

"I, um, dunno.", Thomas stutters, turning completely read down to his chest. He stares, hard, at the floor, refusing to look at Newt. He can feel his friend staring at him curiously. 

This isn't how he was meant to find out. 

At all. 

Thomas was gonna do this big thing. He was gonna wait 'til the final quidditch match of the season, hoping that their team would win. And then he was gonna tell Newt that he was in love with him, during that night's celebration in their common room. 

He wasn't supposed to do it in an old, dirty room in front of a weird mirror that made him confess accidentally. 

"Uh... yeah. Really weird, isn't it? Who knows why-" 

"Tommy.", Newt cuts him off, facing him completely now. He doesn't look mad (which is a good sign, Thomas tells himself), but rather confused all over again. Hopeful, if Thomas can read his expression correctly (which he can). 

They stare at each other, and Newt sniffles and manages a small smile. 

"Why would you see me?", he repeats, softer now. He's scared, too. 

Thomas shakes his head and groans. 

"This was supposed to play out  _very_  differently.", he whines. "I-uh-  _like you_ , Newt. I like you." 

"I like you too, bu-"

"No, I mean... not that way. I mean, yes that way, definitely that way. But also, another way... like... I'm  _in love with you_. A little bit... kinda. A _lot_." 

Thomas is as red as a tomato flavoured jellybean, but he doesn't really care. At least Newt knows. At least he doesnt have to walk around with the weight of being in love with his best friend and not being able to show him, or tell him, or enjoy the warm feeling it gives him whenever Newt's around. At least he's not hiding anymore. 

But Newt isn't saying anything, and Thomas' heart sinks at what that may mean. 

He looks up, worried, and finds Newt staring back. 

" _You_ -", he coughs, runs a hand down his face, "You're in love with  _me_?"

"Um... yeah.", Thomas mutters. It hurts more than it ever hurt when Newt didn't know the truth. It was better to dream about being loved back and it not being real when he wakes up, than to have the possibility of his dreams coming true ripped away from him. 

But then Newt is huffing a laugh, and his smile is this huge, heart-melting thing, and Thomas flonders at the sight of it. 

"You're in love with me!", Newt laughs, seeming relieved for some reason. "You're bloody  _in love with me_ , Tommy, oh my god." 

Thomas frowns. Why is Newt  _laughing_? 

"I'm glad this is so  _amusing_  to you.", he says, coldly, and moves to stand up. 

Fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him back down. He lands on top of Newt, facing him, sitting-kneeling across his lap. 

"Hold on, you shucking doorknob.", he murmurs, leaning forward until their noses are nearly brushing together. 

Thomas sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his rapidly-beating heart until it races straight out of his chest. It's hard to do that when he can feel Newt's warm breath on his skin, and the weight of Newt's hands, which have found their way to his hips. 

"I knew that I was gonna love you, from the very first moment I laid eyes on you.", Newt whispers, his voice low and soft andvulnerable in a way that is completely foreign to Thomas. 

And then Thomas doesn't hear anything, doesn't see anything, doesn't feel anything except Newt. Because Newt is kissing him, and his lips are chapped and rough and perfect, and this room is dark and damp and dirty, but it doesn't matter. He kisses back like his life depends on it, and he gets lost in the feeling of Newt's hair between his fingers and his skin against Newt's skin, and Newt's lips on his lips. He tastes of the butterbeer they had at the Three Broomsticks earlier that day. He smells like the Gryffindor common room this time of year- cinnamon, Frypan's chololate cookies that he hands out to the whole house, and something entirely his own.

Newt moans and pulls away. "I love you.", he whispers, breathing heavily.

Thomas tries to catch his breath, but it gets knocked out of him when he hears the words.

He blinks at Newt and cups his face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs underneath Newt's eyes, where minutes ago there were tears.

"I love you.", he says breathlessly, smiling widely.  

They manage to not get caught while making their way back to the common room.

Newt thinks it's the first time, ever, that one of Thomas' ideas actually ended up being a good one.

A  _very_  good one, in fact. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, comment and kudos (IT MAKES ME HAPPYYYY). Also, if you have a fic request/prompt, hit me up on tumblr- http://nwtons.tumblr.com/ask <3


End file.
